Lord Beerus's New Assistant
by BlueFlare329
Summary: Whis is fed up with Beerus always causing a mess. Whis decides to get an extra hand, now Lord Beerus has two things to worry about. Rated T for future chapters. Plz Review!


**Author's Note: Hello my fellow fanficitoners! Can't believe I said that! Lol anyways new story, I'm kinda new to fanfiction so do get mad I do something that is off. Anyways on with the story!**

 **Chapter 1: Another Planet Gone**

The planet blew up, only to show the cracking and screams of people left. "Was that planet not in your liking Lord Beerus", said Whis. Next to him was an Egyptian style, purple cat, he just stood there with a smirk across his. "No it wasn't, those mortals were rather rude", he said.

As they went back to the God's fortress or home. They enter thru the main hall. Whis noticed all the mess that was left on the floor. "Are you serious? Can't you pick up your things after you finish using them?!", he examined.

"Do I look like a maid Whis?! Isn't this your job!", said Beerus.

"My job is to watch over you, not act like your mother", Whis replied.

Lord Beerus went back to his room. "Maybe we do need someone to help around here", said Whis.

Plant #478

Planet 478 wasn't your average planet, it was a special planet that was a shot of "shelter" for creatures whose planet have been destroyed. To keep the planet from overpopulation, they sent out the creatures to a random planet, usually to be assigned labor work. Many people come to this planet to see if they can get some of these people to basically be servants of their planet.

As Whis flew to the planet, he wonder what kind of thing or person he was going to end up with. As he landed he noticed a long line that led to a giant building, at the same time, people were coming out with creatures from different planets as they lead them into their ships. "This must be the place", said Whis to himself.

Meanwhile inside the giant building, a line of creatures we being taken one by one to their assign masters. One that stood out was a small boy in the middle of the line. He look like a human but was slightly different. He had dark brown hair and he's ears resemble that of a wolf, he also had a tail. Each of the creatures also carried numbers, that were stuck on the side of their chest.

As Whis finally made it to the front of the line, a lady call up, "next please". Whis came up to the front desk. The lady spoke again, "Welcome to Planet 478, what type of labor worker are you looking for today sir?", she asked. "I'm looking for someone who's good at cleaning things, mostly all the time, for picking things mostly", Whis said. The lady type on her keyboard, "Ok let's see what I can do for you", she said.

The boy was now in front of the line, a woman came up to him, "what's your labor specialty child", she said. The boy looked with a blank expression, "um, well, I always did a lot of cleaning to earn money, until my planet blew up that is..", he said.

"Good enough", she said and lead the boy to a hallway.

Meanwhile the lady finished typing in her keyboard, "ok we found someone, he or she should be coming any second", she said.

A woman comes up from the other side of the front desk with a boy. Whis looked at the kid, the kid looks a little frightened, then again he's planet was probably destroyed. "Make sure to write down his number enlisted of his chest, in case you want to return him", said the lady. "Alright", Whis replied. The boy steps forward and followed Whis as he started walking.

"So what's your name young one?", asked Whis as they left the building. The boy looks up, "My name is Taiken sir". Whis looked down, "Well Taiken your a lucky boy because today you're visiting a throne of a God", he said. "A what-?", Taiken replied.

"I'll explain on the way", said Whis. 

As the two finally made it to Beerus home, Whis opened the door which lead the two into the main hall. Taiken looks in amazement in the giant house. "Impressive isn't it", said Whis. Taiken looked up and nodded. "Now just to warn you, when working for Lord Beerus it's best not to get on his grumpy side", said Whis. "What happens if he does get mad?", asked Taiken. Whis looked down, "Let's just say there's a chance that your life will be lost, now shall we begin?", said Whis. Taiken nodded once more. "Good, I like your sense of bravery", said Whis.

"Lord Beerus! Lord Beerus!", he yelled.

"What is it now Whis?!", said Beerus as he headed downstairs.

"Got a little something to help you in your little dirty habit", said Whis

End of Chapter 1

 **Finally done! Phew… anyways don't forget to leave a review! Bye!**


End file.
